


Albus’ Private Lesson of Sex Education

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Future Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Submission, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Albus has some doubts about sex. Luckily he has an older brother, who can initiate him. How does this lesson go? James will be the teacher, Albus his good and obedient student and Teddy will be more than happy to serve them as a learning tool.In which a delicious Teddy sandwich is served.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	Albus’ Private Lesson of Sex Education

**Author's Note:**

> Technically there is no sex of any kind between Albus and James, for those who wonder...
> 
> Thank you to super helpful beta S.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out with James and me tonight?” Teddy asked Albus, who was folding his clothes from a duffle bag to his permanently assigned drawer in the living room.

“No, it’s ok, I should finish unpacking,” he replied and tossed the rest of his bag inside. “Besides I have had enough James for the past seventeen years living with him under one roof,” he remarked wittily.

“Oh, you don't have to play how tough you are in front of me. I know you miss him.” Teddy said, calling Albus out on his bullshit.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right, but I wanted to settle down a bit,” Albus shrugged.

“Ok, suit yourself,” Teddy smirked and slung a denim jacket over his shoulders. He looked good, Albus noticed, in ripped jeans and a loose watercolor printed shirt that matched his blue hair and with all the piercings. 

He could have anyone if he wanted. But after breaking up with Victoire, he became secretive about his love affairs and never introduced any new partners to the family.

“Hey, Teds,” Albus called him, and Teddy stopped his steps, “I’m really grateful for you letting me stay at your place until I find my own, you know.” 

“Yeah, sure, Al, the pleasure is all mine,” Teddy grinned devilishly and Apparated from the apartment.

Teddy was right; Albus missed his brother, which really was pathetic because before James moved out from home to Appleby Arrows’ training facility, they were constantly getting on each other's nerves. Sort of. But they loved each other too. Tomorrow was supposed to be Albus’ big day, a job interview for Diagon Alley’s Apothecary was waiting for him and if he was hired, he could start looking for an apartment of his own. Maybe for him and Scorpius. Not that they had discussed it or even gotten that far with whatever was going on between them.

A few hours later, the very subtle pop of Apparition came from Teddy’s bedroom, but Albus was too preoccupied to hear it.

“James, I have already asked you not to apparate us directly to the bedroom,” Teddy was scolding James, but didn’t sound angry at all. More amused. “It’s rude when Albus is staying in my apartment,” he was whispering, aware of what time it was.

“Oh, my baby brother is here!” James howled and marched into the living room where Albus was supposed to crash on Teddy’s sofa.

Very strange but familiar sounds echoed through the living room, Albus was sitting in the dark on the couch, his face was illuminated by the bright light of a mobile phone screen that gave him an almost sinister look.

“Are you watching porn?” James shouted out.

Albus jumped from the seat, dropped the phone on the floor and spun around. “No, I’m not!” he cried out but his voice was diluted by loud moans and clapping sounds.

“Yeah, sure,” James smirked and picked the phone up. The smile froze on his face within a second. “What is this? Where did you find it?” he wanted to know, looking flustered.

Albus put on a typical angsty face. “So, it’s you and Teddy!” he exclaimed. 

“What’s happening here?” Teddy emerged from behind James, still in a good mood from the alcohol and dancing. He couldn’t seem to believe that they saw each other for the first time in weeks and they went straight from hello to bickering. But how could he understand the brother’s dynamic. He was an only child.

“Albus found that video of two of us…” James said and handed the phone to Teddy.

“I didn’t find it. It’s been circulating on Hogwarts student’s chat,” Albus corrected him and was very much pissed off. “Somebody recognised you, you bloody wankers!”

“Oh,” Teddy breathed out and shut down the app.

“Yeah, oh, Tedds, how much more of an embarrassment you two can be?” Albus was getting mad. “It’s disgusting!”

“Hey, bugger off!” Teddy warned Albus and tossed the phone back to him. “I know that posting a sex tape was childish, and I wish you would have found out about James and me dating in some better way, but what we were doing in that video is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yes, Al, having sex with somebody you love is a great experience, you would know if you had some balls to actually talk to Scorpius and date him properly,” James snapped.

“Pffm, I have no desire to do THAT with Scorpius,” Albus argued.

“Really?” Teddy raised his eyebrow and looked very smug.

“No!” Albus fumbled with the phone. “It looks gross! And how can you even fit it in like that...” He crinkled his nose.

“There we go, that’s why you are so pissy, you want to do it with Scorpius, but you don’t know how!” James exclaimed.

“No, that’s not true, I’m just not into that!” Albus clenched his fist.

“Sure, sure, go to tell fairy tales to someone else, but your not-so-little member seemed to be awfully excited about watching us fucking,” Teddy wiggled his eyebrows staring at Albus’ crotch.

Albus swallowed empty. He couldn’t deny it. Only a minute ago he was sporting a full boner that was now slowly fading away.

“Ok, maybe I found it hot, but that doesn’t mean anything.” He crossed his arms defensively.

James stepped closer to him, grabbed his forearm and whispered in Albus’ ear: “Just admit it! You are shitting bricks at the idea of having sex with Scorpius, because you don’t know anything, Albus.”

Albus sighed and lowered his head. “Ok, you’re right,” he mumbled under his breath. “I’m afraid to mess up. To lose my chance with Scorpius.”

“Nonsense!” James waved a hand and let go of him. “But if you’re a good boy I could be a good big brother and teach you a thing or two.” He winked.

“What?” Albus couldn't comprehend what James was suggesting.

“Yeah, we can show him,” Teddy purred and licked James’ earlobe for show.

“See, you don’t need to worry,” James reassured Albus flirtily, ”you will be in good hands of Professor Lupin, here. You just need to follow my instructions, and I will tell you how to make him, or any other man, happy.”

To Albus' utter horror, the idea of James showing him how to handle man in a bed and with Teddy being his learning tool, didn’t sound as repulsive as he would have expected it should. But he hadn't been left with much brain capacity, because all the blood rushed to his cock.

He nodded.

“Excellent!” James manoeuvred all three of them to Teddy’s bedroom. “Albus, I need you to promise me that you will be a diligent student who obeys my every order, ok?” James asked Albus very seriously. 

Albus wasn’t sure why it mattered to James so much, but who was he to dictate the terms in his brother's boyfriend's bedroom. So, he nodded.

“Say it,” James said sharply.

“Yes, James, I will behave,” Albus muttered and a corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

James looked satisfied with the answer, shedding his shoes, socks and jeans on the floor and rolling an office chair, which was located by the table in the corner of the room, to the bed.

Teddy stepped closer to Albus and pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. He cupped his face in both of his big hands – Albus frequently thought of them as quite erotic. “Is this ok?” Teddy asked softly, his breath tickled Albus on the nose. “You can kiss me, if you want,” he encouraged Albus and nudged his forehead with the tip of his nose .

And Albus closed his eyes, reached up, tilted his head, and kissed Teddy.

He could feel how Teddy – and even James, froze for a second. And then everything melted. 

Albus grabbed Teddy behind his neck, pulled him down a bit, and licked inside Teddy’s hot mouth. Teddy placed his perfect, oh so fucking perfect, hands around Albus’ waist to keep him close. Meanwhile, they were nibbling, massaging, and tasting each other's lips, James was working on undressing Teddy from behind. When he unzipped Teddy’s jeans, he grazed his package over the light underwear fabric and squeezed him.

Teddy let out a pleading growl, which Albus muffled with his mouth.

James pulled Teddy’s jeans to his ankles and teased him a little bit more by guiding his hands over his inner thighs but deliberately avoiding his crotch. Teddy’s kisses became more erratic until he abandoned Albus’ lips completely, slouched over him and buried both of his hands under Albus’s t-shirt. He felt his hairy chest, then he moved to his back and continued to cup his butt. Teddy held Albus tightly in his embrace, he could feel both of their erections pressed together. And other hands – James’s arms wrapped around Teddy from behind. Albus peeked out over Teddy’s shoulder and saw James, just millimeters apart. He was sucking on Teddy’ neck.

James must have sensed his gaze, looked back at Albus and smiled with one corner of his mouth. “Is everything ok?” he asked breathily and rolled his hips against Teddy’s arse.

Albus blinked and smiled sheepishly as he couldn't have been better.

On the other hand, Teddy was starting to feel a little desperate. His cock, trapped in black briefs, was rubbing against the bulge in Albus’s pants and from behind, James was gliding his own hard-on between Teddy’s arse. He growled again; this time there was no mouth to mute the sound.

“Be patient, honey,” James cued him, took his shirt off, and scraped his teeth across Teddy’s shoulder. Teddy shot one hand back and hooked a thumb behind the hem of James’s red and golden striped underwear. “Don’t be naughty, Mr Lupin, help our good student to get undressed,” he reprimanded Teddy fondly. 

Teddy let go of Albus, briefly turned his head back, and kissed James as deeply as he was capable of. The loss of strong arms made Albus stumble and he fell on the bed. Teddy leaned forward and looked Albus deep in the eyes in an unspoken question. From this proximity, Albus could see how Teddy’s pupils were blown wide from the lust. He couldn’t resist, as Teddy grabbed his t-shirt between his shoulder blades, he raised his arms up to get the shirt over his head.

“Good boy,” James praised him. Or Teddy. Albus wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care, as long as James was happy. And as James could read Albus' mind, he added: “You are both so sweet. My perfect little students.”

Albus shivered at the compliment or maybe because Teddy was licking and sucking his nipple. He heard James humming approvingly from somewhere behind Teddy. Albus stretched his neck to look over and saw James completely naked sitting on the office chair. He had placed his feet on the seat with knees raised up. Teddy’s blue hair blocked Albus's view of James' private parts, but from the position, Albus had a pretty good idea that everything there must be on display. He came back from his thoughts right in time when Teddy tugged on the hem of his joggers. He pushed his arse up, holding on his hands, and he let Teddy take his joggers with the pants down in one pull. His cock, almost painfully hard, bobbed out, finally free from constraint.

Teddy pushed Albus further on the bed, climbed on top of him, and wrapped his long and elegant fingers around Albus's member. Albus shut his eyes and threw his head back. Teddy began with slow and long drags – from the base to the top, a heavy feeling of arousal slowly filled Albus’ belly. Then he placed a thumb on the tip of Albus’ dick, teased the slit a little, and every time he did the stroke downwards, he rotated his hand a little around the shaft. All of the Albus’ nerves started tingling with pleasure. 

“Merlin’s beard, Ted, uhm, this is so good,” Albus was moaning.

“You like it, don’t you? It's such a sight to have you panting under me, trembling at each of my touches,” Teddy marveled.

“I fucking love your hands,” Albus breathed out but was cut out by his own gasp when Teddy cupped his balls and tugged them gently.

He was close, so fucking close. His whole body was tense and overstimulated.

“Babe, don’t rush it.” James spoke to Teddy in a breathy voice and Teddy complied immediately, slowing down to release Albus's throbbing cock from his hand.

Albus groaned in frustration. He looked up to protest but once he laid his eyes on James, he forgot how to speak or form a coherent thought for that matter.

James was still sitting on the chair, he had one leg up as before, but the second one he tossed over the armchair to spread his legs even wider to reach down… Albus's face dropped as his eyes followed where James was touching himself. He had two fingers inside of himself, pushing them slowly in and out and circling inside the rim every now and then. His face was flushed, eyes slightly hooded but still tracing Teddy’s movement. His cock laid between his legs unattended for the time being.

Teddy and Albus were waiting for further instruction, not wanting to interrupt James’ lesson.

“Oh, you are such good boys, waiting for my commands,” James admired their obedience with a proud smile. “Teddy, babe, I promise you, I will make you feel good, ok?” he stood up, leaned towards Teddy, kissed him passionately and then pulled his pants down.

When the last piece of fabric disappeared, the severity of the situation suddenly hit Albus. 

There was nothing left to stop them. 

There was Teddy, in all of his naked and lean glory, with long limbs, and hands that needed to be worshiped in Albus's opinion. James was in his lap, Albus’s own and equally naked brother, with his tanned, freckled and ripped as hell body.

No barriers. Not anymore. 

Albus crawled on all fours to them. He was ready for this, he wanted all of it.

“Here you are,” James cupped Albus’ face and kissed him on the temple. “I want you to stay on your knees and suck Teddy’s dick,” James told him and returned back to his chair to enjoy the view of his boyfriend getting a blow job from his brother. 

Teddy made himself comfortable on the bed, putting a pillow behind his back and leaning against the headboard. Albus settled down between his legs and waited for James to tell him what to do.

“Taste him,” James prompted. “Lick the tip and then wet his whole dick, I don’t want you to miss a spot.”

Albus dived in eagerly; his mouth was already watering at the idea of taking Teddy’s swollen and rock-hard cock between his lips. He licked the tip, as he was told, and then placed a kiss there. It was smooth, almost velvety. It never occurred to him how much softer the skin there would feel when he touched it with his lips. He circled his tongue around and licked the slit on the tip of Teddy’s cock. Teddy moaned and banged his head against the headboard. Albus proceeded further, making wet stripes from the base to to the top.

“Take it all in,” James barked out from behind. Albus never heard James use a voice like that, low, guttural, possessive and heavy from lust. 

He followed James’s instructions as best as he could, but it wasn't easy to fit Teddy’s large cock in his mouth. He was afraid to choke if he went too far. He continued sucking, bobbing his head up and down, gagging and salivating profoundly.

“Wrap your fingers around the base, and move the fist in tandem with that dirty mouth of yours,” James said and his voice was full of craving. Albus felt Teddy’s cock twitch at that sound.

“Do you like it, Teds?” James asked and his voice sounded very different and definitely more needy. Albus raised up his eyes and saw James, how he fucked his hole with his fingers at the same pace as he was sucking on Teddy’s cock. “Show me how you like it, babe,” James demanded and tried to use a firm and steady tone but he couldn’t suppress his rapid breathing and sharp gasps when he touched his own dick.

Teddy watched him too, his eyes were heavy, and droplets of sweat were pooling between his pecs. His breathing accelerated, and whistling noise accompanied his every inhale and exhale. He opened his mouth a little. “Oh, James, he’s perfect, thank you, oh, ho,” he was moaning loudly.

Albus sped up his movement, he hollowed his cheeks and tightened his grip to provide Teddy’s cock more friction. 

“Oh, my Merlin, yes, yes!” Teddy was encouraging him in the chase for a cathartic orgasm. 

But James wasn’t nearly done with Albus’s sex education. 

“Stop!” he barked out but Albus was too immersed in pleasuring Teddy to listen. “Albus, I said enough,” he called him again this time in a threatening tone. Albus froze and shot James a sideways look without taking Teddy’s cock out of his mouth. “I didn't say you could come, did I?” James asked harsly, looking at Teddy.

“No, you haven’t, sorry, James,” Teddy replied ashamed and shifted out of Albus’s reach.

James moved with the chair closer and stroked Teddy’s hair, which was shifting from baby blue to powder pink. “You are such a good boy, honey, I know how desperately you needed it, but I’m the only one who can make you come, ok?” he whispered and Teddy nodded approvingly.

Albus had to admit, he was disappointed. He knew he was supposed to be grateful that James even let him in Teddy's bedroom, he was enjoying every second of it. But to finish Teddy off, it would be his reward… On the other hand, wasn't the purpose of this all to learn? To do research for Scorpius? Albus realized he shouldn’t be dwelling on details, after all, he was a student in this particular scenario. And he needed to listen to his teacher.

“But I will let him fuck you,” the last sentence of James’s kinky whispers cut through Albus’ thoughts like a hot knife through butter. All of his nerve-ends quivered with expectation and excitement. He looked shyly up, James was kneeling on the bed, in front of Teddy, repositioning him on all fours, rubbing his back and shoulders. “You have to prepare him first,” James jerked his head towards Albus, who was kneeling at Teddy’s feet and looking perplexed. “I will show you,” James raised his hand in which he held his wand, and pointed it toward Teddy’s back. “Tergeo,” he said the basic cleaning charm and finished it with a little swirl at the end.

“Hmm,” Teddy shivered with anticipation.

“Slick-it!” James flicked his wand one more time and a second later Albus felt something cold on his hand. 

He looked closer and found out that his index finger was covered in a thick layer of lube. 

“Let it heat up for a second. Then massage the rim and push one finger carefully in,” James was instructing Albus while caressing Teddy’s face. “Spread your cheeks for my little brother, love,” he lifted Teddy’s chin up and kissed him.

Albus hesitated, placing one hand on Teddy’s cheek to open the entrance. A pink puckered hole appeared there; he circled the rim a couple of times, adding a bit of pressure, and flicking over the glorious hole from one side to another until Teddy was lifting his butt upwards in a search for Albus’ finger. Only then, he pushed in. 

Teddy opened his mouth wide and a long moan escaped from his throat. Albus pulled the finger half out and pushed back. He drew a circle inside Teddy’s hot and moist hole, exploring it with his fingertip.

“More, give...me...more,” Teddy chopped the words out rhythmically and his voice sounded oddly muffled. Albus raised his eyes from Teddy’ arse and saw why. James was holding his head and thrusting into his mouth.

Albus cock twitched from arousal and a few drops of pre-cum leaked out. He wished he could spread it all over his cock and squeeze it a few times. He was sure that, at this point, he wouldn’t need much more to come. But James did not allow him to touch his cock. Instead he told him to add another finger into Teddy’s opening hole.

“You can scissor him, or add a third finger and make little twists,” James advised Albus.

The effect was astonishing. Teddy’s hole pulsed around Albus’s fingers, swallowing them easily. Albus wondered how it would feel to let the hole clench around his cock. He took his fingers out and searched James's sight for an approval.

“Not, yet, my little prefect, there is more for you to learn,” James announced as he knew what Albus was asking for with his pleading look. “Get one finger fully inside and bend it down,” Albus did what he was told. “Feel it with your finger tip, look for a lump of tissue…” James added and Albus embarked on a quest.

Suddenly, Teddy cried out: “Yes, right there!”

“Good boy,” James smiled at Albus. “Now you can massage the prostate. Gently press it or circle over it, Teddy will love it, right honey?”

Teddy just hummed with a mouth full of James balls. He sucked on them and licked them all the way to James’s perineum. It was hard not to come with Albus stimulating his prostate and James coming undone in front of him. As a precaution he squeezed the base of his prick, fully determined to obey James and not to come just yet.

“Jamie, please, I can’t…” Teddy pleaded desperately, feeling his orgasm building up.

“Ok, I got you,” James assured him. “Al, he won’t last much longer, fuck him now,” he tossed his wand to Albus, who caught it in the air and repeated James’s lubrication spell on his cock.

Teddy and James were panting heavily, all three of them were now on the brink of orgasm.

Albus slicked his cock, placed it at Teddy’s wide open entrance and slipped the tip in. His rim closed around it, creating heavenly pressure. He pushed further, slowly and carefully. His knees started feeling wobbly, and he gripped Teddy’s hips to steady himself and thrusted deep inside him. He took a pace, slow first but adding more speed as Teddy’s hole complied willingly.

“Come with me, Al, come right now!” James cheered. His face was flushed, and a maniacal smirk formed on his lips. He was fucking Teddy’s mouth ruthlessly and Albus followed his thrusts into Teddy from behind.

Teddy was being fucked from each side, and the idea itself was too much to bear for Albus.

A volcano erupted inside his belly and a hot, heavy sensation rolled over his body, from toes to head, inside out until his dick spasmed and cum burst out with a delightful release.

At the same time he heard James groaning at one last thrust before he shot his hot and sticky sperm deep inside of Teddy’s throat.

Albus let his soaked dick slip outside Teddy’s arse and collapsed on the bed in post-orgasmic bliss. His cum was dripping from Teddy’s hole, dribbling down his thighs. Teddy was shaking.

“Turn on you back, babe,” James pushed Teddy on his shoulder blades, swung over into his lap and lined his own butt hole with Teddy’s still hard dick. James’s needy hole devoured Teddy’s shaft in one steady movement. James was now sitting on top of Teddy, facing him, with Teddy’s dick balls deep inside of him. He placed his hands right under Teddy’s knees and pushed his legs towards Teddy’s shoulders to expose his arsehole one last time.

“Sit behind us, Al,” James tore Albus out of his ecstatic haze. “I want you to stimulate his prostate meanwhile I will be riding him, ok?” he clarified what he wanted Albus to do.

Albus shuffled his jello-like body into the designated position, Teddy’s hole was still slick from the magic-lube and sperm. He scooped a little bit of the fluids on his index finger, traced the rim and swirled his finger inside. Once he found the right spot, for which he was rewarded by Teddy’s loud growl, James raised his butt up and pressed it down. He started fucking himself with no mercy. A sound of his arse and balls slapping against Teddy’s sweaty body echoed through the room. 

Albus tried to focus on his finger work, teasing Teddy’s sweet spot, but to actually feel through his hand and whole body every thrust which his brother made riding Teddy was… Very disturbing and also very erotic at the same time. He was connected to them. He was part of their intimate moment. He felt the love that was enveloping the three of them; the mass of bodies, breaths and hearts. 

If not the sight, or sounds, it was the feelings, which poured out of his soul, what made his cock spring back to life. But he didn’t care. He was pressing his finger tip into the knot of nerves inside Teddy again and again as James bounced on him up and down.

Teddy was screaming out loud incoherent words and mumbles like: “Oh, perfect… more… yes… Jamie… right there… please… don’t stop,” until his whole body shook and his arsehole clenced around Albus’ finger.

“Come for me, my love,” James encouraged him and right away he gave him the permission, Teddy let out a growl of relief and ejaculated into James’s arse.

James rode Teddy’s orgasm and then collapsed on top of him, exhausted from keeping all his weight on just his tights. He was disgustingly sweaty, but out of his mind happy.

“Thank you, Jamie, I love you so fucking much,” Teddy whispered hoarsly and wrapped his arms around James.

Albus felt suddenly out of place. Now that their little game had ended, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“Come here, you little shit,” James turned his head back and then slouched to Teddy's side. 

Before Albus could react a long hand grabbed him, and Teddy pressed him to his other side into a warm hug.

Albus had never felt so content, madly happy and in love.

It was the first time in his life he loved everything about the world, even himself, and he felt loved back. He knew none of this was real, just a chimera made of after-sex glow. But he liked this feeling and he believed that with Scorpius, they could have this as real as it could be. Because Scorpius was his true love, he couldn't deny it any longer. James was right, he needed to man-up, take his chances and tell Scorpius how he felt.

He couldn’t wait to start his life with Scorpius and to share moments like this with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
